Without You
by Rori Potter
Summary: Broken by her past, Josephine moves to Ohio to start all over. But what happens when romance comes into the picture? Will she finally be able to heal or will her past rule her?
1. Slipped Away

**Summary: **Broken by her past, Josephine moves to Ohio to start all over. But what happens when romance comes into the picture? Will she finally be able to heal or will her past rule her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this – the owners and writer of _Glee_ and _Harry Potter_ do. Credit to Avril Lavigne for the song _Slipped Away_.

Without You

Chapter 1

Slipped Away

The school seemed to be just the regular stereotypical Muggle high school. However, to Josephine, the school was another reminder of all those she had lost. From the loss of her parents when she was only a year and a half old; to when she was seventeen and her boyfriend Cedric had died in her arms on a bloody battlefield – she had lost so many. With a deep breath Josephine walked further into the school but something stopped her. Beautiful voices melded together as one with background voices providing another layer to the song.

Curiously, she headed towards the direction of the voices. Inside the classroom a group of no more 20 sang and danced to the song she remembered from one of the dances she and Cedric had attended before the war affected the students at Hogwarts. It was a Muggle song she had once heard on the radio at her aunt and uncles house – Someone like you by Adele. She soon found herself humming along with the song. Without warning the voices went silent. Joe opened her eyes to see the group starring at her. A blush spread across her face.

"Who are you?" the girl, who had been singing lead, demanded. Joe starred at the girl with owl eyes.

"Josephine Potter," She answered the girl. "But I go by Joe. Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be spying on us," the girl informed her exasperated.

"I was under the impression that this was a club here at this school," Joe commented confused.

"Was I wrong?" The girl looked startled and another girl with short blonde hair stepped forward.

"Yes, we are," the blonde girl said. "We are the Glee club. Our group is called New Directions." Joe cocked her head in thought.

"That's cool," Joe commented lightly. "Do you guys sing every day?"

"Yes, why?" the man, who looked to be the teacher, answered. Joe let a smile spread across her face.

"That's brilliant," Joe said with a grin. "I am actually here to check out clubs to sponsor. I think I will hang out to see if I wish to sponsor the New Directions."

"That's amazing," the demanding girl from earlier squealed. "Could you sing something for us?"

"I would love to," Joe answered. She placed her purse on the ground and headed over to the band. She informed them of her song choice and waited for the song to start up.

"_Na na, na na na, na na_," Joe began.

"_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_."

She allowed a moment of silence before she picked up her purse and left. Soon she made it out of the doors completely. As she buckled herself into her seat and started the car, she realized no one had come after her.

* * *

><p>"You want me to sponsor your cheerios?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Of course," Sue informed her. "The cheerios deserve the best."

"Your team has not won anything recently; in fact, your team is so far behind in being even considered competition that the judges I've talked to seem to think that you are stuck in the 50s with your routines," Joe informed her.

"In fact, I've even asked a few national judges what they've thought about your group and the only good thing that could say about your group was that you've won past medals." Sue gaped at her.

"Tell me, what is my reason to support a team that doesn't even have the potential to win?" Sue continued to gap at her. "That's what I thought." She titled her head. "Now scatter. I have other people to talk to." A dumbfounded Sue left the women's office. Joe was poking at a bunch of scattered paper clips to push them into a pile when the door whined. Joe looked up to see the teacher from the day before.

"Nice to see you again, Mr…," Joe trailed off when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Mr. Schuster," He said in response. "But you can call me Will."

"Excellent," Joe said. "Why don't you take a seat?" Will sat down and placed his briefcase next to his chair. "I suppose you are here because of the announcement." Will looked sheepish but nodded.

"The New Directions have great talent," Will confidently tried to explain to her. "They have great potential but they are literally the underdogs and it's cost us."

"I know," Joe said as she pulled out a thick file. "I talked to all the judges and anyone I could find to see what their opinions were on your groups' potential." She paused a moment.

"They loved your group but have had to go with other groups because your group needs more one on one training as a little tweaking with a working as a group." She handed him the thick file. "This is all the information I got from those I talked to…it's already in my computer so you can just take it with you to use as notes for future performances."

"Are you going to sponsor us?" Will daringly asked.

* * *

><p>"Today our subject of the week will be kindness or if you want to get more detailed – charity," Will said as he walked into the room. Will faltered slightly when he noticed Joe off to the side watching them. Will pulled his eyes away from Joe. "I also have an announcement to make."<p>

"Did you propose to Ms. Pillsbury?"

"You're going to be a daddy!"

"You've one a million dollars?"

"You've been cast in a Broadway musical?"

The voices mixed together and overlapped so much that soon the words were no longer discernible. Just as Will was about to give a shout, a sharp whistle cut through the air. Will whipped his head to the location of the side to see it was coming from behind him – Joe. She gave him a smile and gestured for him to continue.

"The big news is that we have a sponsor," Will informed them. Just as they were all about to talk, Will held up a hand. "Our generous sponsor is none other than our visitor from yesterday – Josephine Potter!"


	2. Crazier

**Summary:** Broken by her past, Josephine moves to Ohio to start all over. But what happens when romance comes into the picture? Will she finally be able to heal or will her past rule her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this – the owners and writer of _Glee_ and _Harry Potter_ do. Credit to Taylor Swift for the song _Crazier_.

Without You

Chapter 2

Crazier

"I can't believe that we have a sponsor," Artie said disbelievingly as he picked at his food.

"I'm not surprised," Rachel commented. "I am more surprised that someone moved to Lima willingly." Santana snorted.

"Don't you know who she is?" Santana asked with a sneer. All of their heads turned in her direction.

"Who is she?" Quinn softly asked.

"Josephine Potter is better known as the Lady of 15 houses back in England," Santana cited from memory. "Surprisingly, despite her mother's background, she is the last of 7 noble houses through her. Through her father she is the last of 8 noble houses.

"When she was emancipated at age 15, she tested and was confirmed to be the next head of house for all 15. After it was confirmed Josephine Potter added Black to her last name in honor of her late godfather.

"She then went through a complete makeover. By the end of that summer, she changed from a skinny, shy malnourished teenager to a high class woman befitting her titles. The change was noticed by a close friend, Cedric Diggory.

"The couple dated for two years before their Alma matter was attacked. They were on the front lines of the biggest battle in the war. After the defeat of the leader, by Josephine, witnesses saw a distraught Josephine crying and holding the body of her boyfriend.

"He died from his injuries before any help could be called. From then on Josephine became well-known for her radical views on the need to update and overhaul her Alma matter rules and syllabus. She claims that if it wasn't for their lack of ability to enforce rules then the war wouldn't have accelerated as quickly as it had.

"The war was later known as the "disappearing war". In addition, to her radical views on the school needing an overhaul she was also well-known for her views on orphanages, abuse, equal rights, and ways (as well as rules) to deal with threats." Santana paused to take a drink of water.

"The disappearing war came in two segments," a familiar voice behind them softly spoke. "The first ended on the night of Lady Josephine Potter's parents' death; the second on the night of her boyfriend, Cedric, death. However, it is well-known that the bodies of all three were never discovered.

"After the war, Lady Potter went onto lead a private life. With the expectations of the times that Lady Potter is in the government building, she is rarely sighted." She paused and turned to Santana. "Did I get it all?" A dumbfounded Santana, nodded. "Excellent, now I'd suggest heading to class."

* * *

><p>"You're crazy," an amused voice came from the phone. Josephine rolled her eyes. "Why did you go to Lima, Ohio of all places? You could have lived anywhere you wish and you go to Ohio."<p>

"I feel drawn here," Josephine informed him. "Like there is someone I am supposed to meet and be with. I don't know who or why but I want to be nearby when I found out." She sighed.

"Just let me know any important news," he demanded. "I need to know if and when you meet the guy and what happens when you do."

"Like I'm going to keep you out of this, Draco," Josephine said with a roll of her eyes. "You are probably the only one currently talking to me out of my friends."

"True," Draco mused. "I'll harass them until they realize what idiots they've been." Josephine snickered.

"Talk to you later, Draco," Josephine said amused. Draco returned with a goodbye and then hung up. Josephine placed her phone on her desk and began eating her egg salad sandwich.

"Mind if I join you?" Will asked as poked his head into her office. Josephine shook her head in response as she still had food in response as she still has food in her mouth. Will smiled and took a seat. She watched him pull out his lunch.

"What are you eating?" Josephine questioned. Will was making faces as he attempted to finish the sandwich.

"It's supposed to be a tuna sandwich but it doesn't taste like it," Will told her as he eyed the sandwich as though the sandwich was deadly. Josephine snickered and leaned behind her desk and pulled up a brown bag. She handed him the bag to his confusion.

"It's a habit from back when I was in England," Josephine explained. "My friends used to pop at work at random times so I began to bring a second lunch every day since." Will blinked.

"Thank you," Will told her. He took a bite of the sandwich and moaned in pleasure.

"What kind of sandwich is this?" Will questioned.

"Spiced chicken with my homemade sauce," She told him as she pulled out a bag of chips. Will winced when a loud pop came from the bag of chips.

"Your homemade sauce?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow. Josephine smiled in response.

"Yep," Josephine confirmed. "I am told that I am a good cook and an even better baker." Will snickered. "Of course, that may be because I've been cooking since I was 4 years old." Will paled at what she said.

"4 years old," he croaked in surprise.

"Indeed," Josephine dryly commented. "When my parents died I was brought to my mom's sister and her family. I grew up in a cupboard and was abused and treated as a servant on a daily basis. When I was 4 it was decided that I was old enough to earn my keep."

* * *

><p>Josephine snickered when she saw the look of pain on Rachel's face; Finn had stepped on her foot again; Will looked like he was about ready to scream in frustration because Finn was still not getting the steps. Josephine stepped in and guided Finn through the steps. A look of understanding dawned on Finn when the song was over.<p>

"Thanks Ms. Potter," Finn said after he managed to do the dance flawlessly. Will ran the glee group through the dance routine once more.

"Ms. Potter could you sing this song with us?" Rachel questioned. Josephine looked up startled. She looked at the lyrics and smiled.

"Sure," She agreed. "How about now?" Rachel grinned.

"_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_'Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier, ohh..._

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier._"


	3. Her Godson

**Summary: **Broken by her past, Josephine moves to Ohio to start all over. But what happens when romance comes into the picture? Will she finally be able to heal or will her past rule her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this – the owners and writer of _Glee_ and _Harry Potter_ do.

Without You

Chapter 3

Her Godson

Josephine knew she should be going through the files on her desk but she just wasn't feeling like it at the moment. Instead she was adding paperclip after paperclip to a rather long chain.

"That seems like a great use of your time," an amused voice said from the doorway. Josephine jumped and dropped the end of the paperclip chain. Mournfully she stared at the broken chain of paperclips before turning her attention to the person in the doorway.

"Blaine!" She exclaimed. She rushed out of her sear and pulled him into a tight hug. After a moment she pulled back and looked at him. "You're taller than me. Shrink!" Blaine laughed and snuck around her. He placed his bag in one chair and sat in the other one.

"Imagine my surprise when mom told me that you were only two hours away and I had no idea," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a sheepish look as she sat down.

"I was planning on surprising you this weekend," She defended. She fiddled with the paperclips on her desk. "It looks like my surprise was ruined." Blaine snorted.

"Why are you in Ohio my fairy godmother?" Blaine asked. Josephine sighed.

"He's here somewhere," She explained. "It's nearly time and I need to be here for it." Blaine nodded. He had been hearing about her search for her other half as long as he could remember. Blaine tilted his head.

"Do you think he is here at this school?" Blaine wondered. She shook her head.

"No but he is closer now more than ever," Josephine softly responded.

* * *

><p>The sound was one all too familiar; the look in his eyes to close to home; and the flinch said it all. The kid was terrified and from the look of his tormentor, he had every right to be.<p>

"How long has this been going on?" She asked as she handed him a cup of water.

"Far too long to keep track," Kurt told her. "You're the first to care." Josephine's eyebrows shot up.

"Not even Mr. Schue?" She wondered. Kurt shook his head. "That is not right at all." She paused for a moment as she studied the young man in front of her. "Have you talked to your dad about it?" Kurt shook his head, the terror back in his eyes.

"No he recently had a heart attack and I don't want to cause him anymore stress," Kurt countered. Josephine gave him a sad, searching look.

"May I tell you a story?" Josephine asked. Kurt gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. "A young man in a similar situation at the age of 14 stood on his own too. His parents were busy people but they loved him and did everything for him. He didn't want to cause them any problems so he kept it to himself. Every day he was bullied – cruel names, locker slams, swirlies, and so on. He told himself he could handle it, that he didn't need his parents. But they noticed something was wrong – he was quieter, he no longer himself – and they were right he had shut himself away from the world to survive.

"But something changed – he had made a friend. He was himself again. Then the Sadie Hawkins dance was announced. His friend asked him to the dance and he said yes but it was a trap. At the end of the dance they went outside to wait for his dad. However his friend – Michael – led him out to a group of 6 boys who then attacked him. It was only the timely intervention of a teacher and the arrival of his dad that saved him." She paused to take a drink.

"Tell me Kurt – would your dad prefer finding you being nearly beat to death or hearing about the bullying from you?" A paler than normal Kurt slumped back in his seat. He nervously swallowed.

"He'd rather hear it from me," Kurt admitted. He rubbed his hands together nervously. "The boy from the story – who is he?" Josephine smiled and picked up a picture from her desk. She looked at it for a moment before handing it to Kurt.

"He's my godson – Blaine," She told him. She waited in silence as she watched Kurt study Blaine's picture. Kurt's head suddenly jerked up.

"Can I meet him?" Kurt asked. At her amused look, Kurt's face flushed pink in embarrassment. "Not like that. I just want a friend who understands." A soft smile spread across her face.

"Of course," She told him. She took a look at the time. "If we leave now we should be able to catch him before dinner."

"What?!" Kurt squawked startled. "We're going now?"

"Of course now," She told him. "Because after that we are talking to your dad about what is going on here." Kurt groaned but stood. Josephine grabbed her keys and purse.

"Now do you want to follow me or just go in my car?" She asked as they entered the parking lot.

"Follow," Kurt conceded. He jumped when she snatched his phone from him. "What are you doing?"

"Putting in my number in case we get separated," She explained. Her phone thrilled. She showed him a message from his phone. He sighed and accepted his phone back. "Okay let's go!"

* * *

><p>The school looked like a modern Hogwarts Kurt mused as he followed Josephine into the school. At his side she was babbling on and on about the school. Kurt was jerked out of his thoughts when she tugged on his arm.<p>

"I see him!" She exclaimed at his annoyed glare. Kurt perked up and allowed himself to be pulled along. When he first saw Blaine he was in awe. Not because of his looks – not that he didn't look good – but because he was happy and full of life. If Kurt hadn't known any better he wouldn't have believed the horrors Blaine had had to go through.

"Blaine!" Josephine called out when they were closer. The young man in question stopped and turned around, a bewildered look on his face. His face lit up when he spotted Josephine. He began to make his way over as two young men braved the crowd and followed him.

"Josephine!" Blaine greeted her as he picked her up and spun her around. For a moment the cool air where her hand had been, startled Kurt but it only took a second for his attention to return to the scene in front of him. "What are you doing here? I just saw you yesterday." The two young men joined them as Blaine put Josephine back down.

"You don't want to see your favorite godmother?" Josephine pouted. Blaine grinned at her.

"You're my only godmother," Blaine reminded her. "Why are you here?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I wanted you to meet Kurt," Josephine told him. "I thought you and your friends could convince him to come to Dalton." Blaine stared at her in disbelief.

"Why not stay where he is?" Blaine asked confused. She looked at Kurt, silently asking permission. He nodded and she turned back to Blaine.

"Because it's no longer safe for him there," She admitted. A look of understanding dawned on all three of the young men's faces. Blaine turned his attention to Kurt. For a moment it looked like Blaine was reaching out to touch Kurt but then his hand stopped midair. Hesitantly Kurt took it.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine greeted Kurt as he shook his hand while the man stared at him, overwhelmed. "My name is Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you." A small smile spread across Kurt's face.

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt said. All of them jumped when Josephine suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Excellent," She said. "Who wants to go to dinner?" She looked at all of them, expectant. "My treat of course."

"I'm in," Blaine answered moments after everyone else. Blaine smiled at Kurt and he smiled back. It was only as they were walking out to the parking lot that Kurt realized that Blaine had not let his hand go.


	4. Guardian

**Summary: **Broken by her past, Josephine moves to Ohio to start all over. But what happens when romance comes into the picture? Will she finally be able to heal or will her past rule her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this – the writers of _Glee _and _Harry Potter _do. Additional credit goes to Alanis Morissette for the song _Guardian_.

**A/N: **Right now I am actually in finals week and this chapter resulted from the need to take a brain break so enjoy! Please REVIEW!

Without You

Chapter 4

Guardian

Tick. Tick. Tick. Sigh. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Okay, will someone tell me what's going on?" Burt finally asked. Josephine and Kurt glanced at each other and then Kurt glanced down at the floor. Josephine sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"My name is Josephine Potter," Josephine began. "I've been at McKinley for the past couple of days working on improving and sponsoring clubs. And –"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Burt interrupted, impatiently. Kurt's had shot up and he glared at his dad.

"If will you let her finish, you will know," Kurt snapped. Josephine placed a calming hand on his back. Burt watched jealously as the fight drained from his son's face and body. Josephine's eyes searched his face.

"Right," Burt said uncomfortably after clearing his throat. "Go on."

"Because of this I have been in the halls a lot and I have spoken with several teachers as well," she went on but then hesitated before she continued. "There has been a lot of bullying at the school. The common consensus among the staff is if they do not see it, it is not happening. Some are going as far as turning a blind eye when they come across it." At the look of rage on Burt's face, she barreled on before she could be interrupted again. "Several of them have tried multiple times to report bullying but between the principal and the school board, it only caused more problems for the teacher and the victim. Apparently a couple of years ago a teacher kept pushing for the bullies to have some kind of punishment, only to lose her job." Burt rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why look into all of this?" Burt wondered. "You said it yourself; you have only been there a couple of days."

"She looked into it for me, Dad," Kurt quietly spoke. "The bullies at school are getting worse."

"Instead of just verbally bullying Kurt, they are now physically bullying him," Josephine explained. "I caught on to the bullying when I saw Kurt get slammed into the lockers."

"Well then report it!" Burt roared and Kurt flinched. "Get the kid expelled!" Josephine glared at him coldly.

"Control yourself Mr. Hummel," Josephine said coolly. "It is not a simple matter of one bully. If it were the problem would have not devolved so quickly. If "the kid" as you put it were expelled, at least 5 more would step in and they would be worse because their "buddy" was expelled." Burt sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly once more.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Burt asked after a moment of silence. Kurt and Josephine exchanged looks and after a barely perceptible nod, she answered.

"Dalton."

* * *

><p>"So while you've been searching for your other half, you saved a kid?" Draco asked incredulously. Josephine snickered.<p>

"Yep," Josephine cheerfully answered. Draco groaned.

"Life is never boring for you Potter," Draco mused, Josephine "hmmed" her agreement. A knock interrupted her thoughts and their conversation.

"Draco someone is at my office door, I've got to go," she told him.

"Fine, keep me updated," Draco grumbled. "Goodbye." After she said goodbye, she hung up her phone and put it away.

"Come in," she called out. Mr. Schue poked his head around the door.

"It's time," he told her and then disappeared. Josephine sighed, she got the joy of telling the New Directions that Kurt was gone and why – she was not looking forward to it. At least Kurt was safe now.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt noticed as he and Blaine walked to practice was that Blaine kept smiling at him strangely. The second thing he noticed was the increasing sound of a drum roll. It was only when Blaine suddenly stopped that he realized that they had arrived. Before he could do or say anything, Blaine pushed the door open.<p>

"Welcome Kurt!" everyone sung once the door opened. Kurt reared back in surprise and was about to walk in and join them when he found himself being guided to a chair by Blaine. Once he had coordinated himself, he noticed a familiar face standing in front of all the Warblers.

"We wanted to say welcome to our new Warbler in a unique way," Blaine told him with a large grin. Behind Blaine, several of the Warblers shifted nervously. Next to him, Josephine was bouncing on her toes. "So with some help from my godmother" he grinned at her "and the Warblers we put this number together. Hope you like it and welcome to the Warblers Kurt." Blaine looked back and then backed up. Josephine stepped forward and began to sing.

"You, you who smiled when you're in pain

You who soldiered through the profane

They were distracted and shut down

So why, why would you talk to me at all"

Kurt stared in shock for a moment before he felt his cheeks begin to turn red. Josephine winked at him when she got to the part about talking. She then backed into the group as Blaine stepped forward and took over singing while the Warblers contributed in the background.

"Such words were dishonorable and in vain

Their promise as solid as a fog

And where was your watchman then

I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian

I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden

I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand

The greatest honor of all as your guardian"

As he sang, Blaine could feel exhilaration run through his veins. He could feel very word and he meant them. He decided to look Kurt in the eyes to show him this. Soon he was back in the dancing group and Wes stepped forward and took over.

"You, you in the chaos feigning sane

You who has pushed beyond what's humane

Them as the ghostly tumbleweed

And where was your watchman then

I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian

I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden

I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand

The greatest honor of all as your guardian"

Wes sang with all his heart. He remembered the dejected, frightened Blaine when he had arrived. When Kurt had shown up with Josephine, he had feared the worst. As Blaine said, the woman had a habit of taking in the injured strays and helped them back up again. Once he sang the word "guardian" Josephine and Blaine joined him. The three finished off the song together.

"Now no more smiling mid crest fall

No more managing unmanageables

No more holding still in the hailstorm

Now enter your watch woman

I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian

I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden

I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand

The greatest honor of all as your guardian."

Kurt could barely say anything as he rushed forward to hug them all. His blubbered thanks and hugs were all the group needed so they were surprised when someone began clapping and as one they all turned to the door. In the doorway stood the head of the history department and US History teacher, Mr. Hunter Clarington.


	5. My Godmother

**Summary: **Broken by her past, Josephine moves to Ohio to start all over. But, what happens when romance comes into the picture? Will she finally be able to heal or will her past rule her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this – the writers of _Harry Potter _and Glee do.

Without You

Chapter 5

My Godmother

The entire room went still. It was as if everyone had just frozen. It was only when one of the Warblers shifted and cleared their throat that the rest of the Warblers were snapped out of their shock.

"Um, thanks Mr. Clarington," Blaine said as she stepped forward. His eyes flickered to his pale godmother. He jerked his head toward Wes who caught the hint, rushed over, and guided Josephine to the closest chair.

"You're welcome, Mr. Anderson," Mr. Clarington warmly responded. "If you could introduce me to our guest and new student?" Blaine shifted uncomfortably. His eyes flickered over to Josephine again. As quickly, as possible, his face cleared and a cheerful expression took over the worried look.

"Of course; our new student is Kurt Hummel," Blaine said with a gesture towards Kurt who was sitting next to Josephine on the arm of Josephine's chair. "He came to us from McKinley and is a countertenor." Kurt stood and walked over to the teacher and put his hand out.

"It is good to meet you Mr. Clarington," Kurt said as he shook his teacher's hand. "I look forward to being in your class."

"Likewise, Mr. Hummel," he said. "And our guest?"

"Josephine Potter," Blaine said with a glance to the woman in question. "She's my godmother. She has been working at McKinley managing the clubs and extracurricular activities. It is where she met Kurt. She brought him here to us." Blaine threw a brilliant smile at her. Blaine was relieved to note that she had regained some color. Hunter walked over to the chair and extended his hand to her. She extended her own hesitantly.

"Thank you Miss. Potter," Hunter said warmly as he shook her hand.

"You're welcome," she managed.

* * *

><p>The heat of the coffee cup warmed her hands. The smell of the hot chocolate reminded her of the place, the people, the history, the pain, and all that she had left behind.<p>

"Who is he to you Josephine?" Blaine asked after he swallowed some hot chocolate; nearby his parents moved around the kitchen making dinner.

"My other half," Josephine finally said. Blaine chocked on his hot chocolate. She gave him a wry smile as she handed him several napkins to clean up his mess.

"Does he know?" Blaine quietly asked. Josephine sighed and shook her head.

"I just met him Blaine," Josephine reminded him. "What am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and say "Hey I know we just met but you are my other half I have been looking for as long as I can remember. Oh and I'm magical." That'd go over well." Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay I see your point," Blaine conceded. An odd look crossed his face. Josephine narrowed her eyes.

"I know that look," Josephine accused as she shook her finger at him. "I've had that look before. What are you up to?" Blaine shook his head in denial and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Nothing," He told her. Josephine opened her mouth to question him when Blaine's parents called out that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

Hunter's head popped up. He winced when his neck sent a jolt of pain through him.

"Come in," Hunter called out. The door swung open within seconds to reveal Blaine Anderson. He quickly scrambled to hide the pages with his musings on the young man's godmother and the instant connection he had felt with her. It was only when Hunter looked up that he noticed Blaine's look of determination.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Anderson?" Hunter asked. An interesting smile crossed his face.

"A lot Mr. Clarington," he said. "A lot."

* * *

><p>Everything from her fridge rested on her table as a rather interesting putrid smell emitted from the fridge. Currently Josephine was part way in the fridge with a white washrag and a bleach-cleaning product. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she wore a light blue medical mask on her face. When a knock followed by the doorbell ringing shocked her, she jumped in the fridge and knocked her head on one of the fridge shelves. She let out a curse and backed out of the fridge. She dropped her washrag, bleach cleaning product on the counter, and pulled down her medical mask before heading to the front door. With an annoyed look she pulled open her door.<p>

"Hey Josephine," Charlie softly greeted her. It took only a moment before a scowl crossed her face.

"What are you doing here?" Josephine demanded. Charlie sighed.

"I came to apologize," Charlie, told her. "I messed everything up when you broke up with me. I destroyed your friendships with Ron and Hermione, with my family. I am so sorry." Josephine snorted.

"You've gotten better at acting," she noted. "What are you doing here?" Charlie scowled.

"You were right," Charlie admitted. She raised her eyebrow. "We weren't right together."

"He finally gets it!" Josephine exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. Charlie chuckled.

"Do you remember Susan Bones?" Charlie asked after he finished chuckling.

"Hufflepuff in my year and a member of the DA," she recalled. "Smart as a whip, loyal to those she trusts but has a temper when provoked."

"That's her," Charlie confirmed with a wolfish grin. "She kicked my ass around after you left. We just got together. I'm here to make amends."

"You're forgiven," Josephine told him with a grin. "However you still need to work on your family and the mess you made there." Charlie grimaced but nodded.

"You're right," Charlie agreed. "I am working on it."

"Good," Josephine said before she squealed and hugged him. "Congratulations Charlie." She had just pulled back when she noticed someone or multiple people standing on her porch. It took only a second for Charlie to notice her attention was on something behind him. He turned around and grinned when he recognized one of them.

"Hey Blaine, good to see you," Charlie said. He looked back at Josephine. "I'm going to go. I'll let you know how things go with my family." She nodded.

"Of course, pass on my congratulations to Susan," she said. Charlie nodded and headed to the car waiting. She only watched the car for a moment before she turned her attention to the people on her doorstep.

"Blaine, Mr. Clarington come on in," she greeted them as she opened her door all of the way.

"Call me Hunter, Mr. Potter," Hunter said as he and Blaine took their sears on a couch.

"Only if you call me Josephine," she retorted. Hunter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course," he agreed.

"Now what are you two doing here?" she asked as she took a seat. The two exchanged looks.

"Your godson told me a rather interesting story and I'm here to see if it is true," Hunter admitted.


	6. On My Way

Without You

Chapter 6

On My Way

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Josephine jumped out of her seat and rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed a hot pad and pulled the food from her oven. She was cutting the lasagna up when she felt an arm slip around her waist. Automatically her body stiffened.

"Breathe Josephine," he whispered. Slowly she turned around in his arms. "Mom won't be here for a few more hours." She could not help staring at him as he shifted from the face of Charlie Weasley to the face of Hunter Clarington. Slowly a smile crept across her face. She leaned forward to give him a kiss but to her horror, before she could his face changed to Cedric Diggory. Josephine stumbled back.

"No, no," she pleaded as she watched the life leave his eyes as blood came from all over. She sunk down to the floor and let out a horrified cry when he fell to the ground. As she scrambled across the floor, she felt the pieces of glass slicing her hand and legs. By the time she got to him, she could feel herself becoming weaker. She used the last of her strength to hold him.

"You killed me," Cedric, then Hunter accused her. "Magic killed me," they chorused. She had barely let out a noise in protest when – BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Blaine asked as he slid another cup of coffee to her.

"Not really," She admitted after she gulped down some coffee. "I had a nightmare and it took a while to even get to sleep last night."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he played with his fingers. "I shouldn't have got in the middle of everything." Josephine sighed.

"You couldn't have known how he'd react," she pointed out. "At least now I know." She avoided his eyes as she finished her thought. "Now I know that I have a year left."

"Maybe he'll change his mind," Blaine said. "Maybe he'll realize what a big mistake he made."

"Yeah, maybe," she said wistfully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hunter felt like an idiot. Of course, this was not an unusual feeling to him but this was a new kind of idiocy. As he sat there drinking his hot chocolate, he wondered if Blaine knew he was in the booth next to them.

"Have you told Draco?" He heard Blaine ask.

"No he's been in meetings all day," she responded. Blaine groaned.

"I know that he's your cousin but he drives me insane," Blaine told her. "This is only going to make him crazier." Josephine snickered.

"I've tried many ways to get him to tame his brand of crazy but he refuses each time," Josephine said with a shrug. Blaine just shook his head in response. "You know Hunter better than I do, do you think he'll change his mind?" For a moment, all Hunter heard was the noises from the Lima Bean.

"Honestly I want to say yes," Blaine began, "but in reality, I have no idea." Hunter peered over the booth just a bit to see her face – she was crying. Hunter felt his heart sink and as he inched back down in his seat, he noticed something hit the table – he was crying too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first thing that Rachel noticed was that the school looked like a castle. She had no doubt that Kurt loved that fact and that he was probably soaking up all of the attention he could get with his lies.

"Excuse me," she called out to a student. The student stopped and spun around. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he studied her with a harsh eye.

"I'm looking for Kurt Hummel," Rachel said. "Do you know where he might be?" The young man pulled out his phone and began texting. She stared at him in annoyance. She was about ready to yell at him when Kurt rounded the corner with another student.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Kurt demanded. Both of the boys seemed to be interested in her answer as well.

"Well I came to tell you that Karofsky moved and is at another school," she said. "You can come back now." Kurt sighed and the two boys looked angry.

"Rachel I'm not about to come back to that school just because one of the bullies is gone," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. Rachel huffed.

"Oh come on Kurt stop being over dramatic," Rachel scathingly replied. "You're just lying about it so that you can get attention. You must be thrilled to be surrounded by all of these boys." One of the boys snorted.

"You're an idiot," one of the boys said. "A narcissistic one that cannot see outside of her little world." Rachel glared at him and stomped her foot.

"Sadly she's always been like that Sebastian," Kurt said with a glare towards Rachel. "You need to leave Rachel, you are not welcome here." Rachel crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"No," she replied. "You need to go get your stuffed packed so you can come home." Sebastian pulled out his phone but Rachel ignored him. She was only here for Kurt.

"Rachel if you do not leave security will remove you," Blaine warned. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she said scathingly. Fed up with Kurt not listening anymore, she lunged forward. Before she could even reach him, she was pulled back.

"Let me go!" Rachel screeched. Rachel caught sight of who was holding her back after a moment of struggling. A brief glimpse was all that was needed for her to freeze.

"Take her away," Sebastian said. "And put her on the banned list." One of the security guards nodded and Rachel snapped out of her shock. Kurt took great joy in watching a screaming, struggling Rachel being dragged away.

"Thanks Sebastian," Kurt said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hold your horses," Kurt snapped as he walked to the door. Kurt yanked the door open and was startled when he saw Wes and David standing there. Wes was glaring at David and seeing as David's fist was frozen midair, Kurt knew why.

"Hey Kurt," David sighed brightly as he lowered his hand. "We're here to invite you to our weekly guys' night." Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Wes frowned.

"They wouldn't let you come to guys' night at McKinley, would they?" Wes asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Well here at Dalton everyone is included," Wes told him firmly. "Especially in the Warblers, we are like brothers."

"If you're sure," Kurt said as he grabbed a couple of things.

"We are," Wes and David, said as Kurt walked with them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I lied," Charlie, admitted.

"Lied about what dear?" Molly asked confused.

"Josephine did not cheat on me," Charlie said. Immediately there was an explosion of voices. Charlie sighed and then whistled to catch their attention. It took another minute before they finally stopped talking. "I wanted to hurt her for breaking up with me."


	7. 911, what's your emergency?

Without You

Chapter 7

"911, what's your emergency?"

Josephine studied the group with a sigh. It seemed like a majority of them had two left feet. Of course, there were exceptions – Mike, Brittany, and Santana. She sighed and whistled to stop them and gain their attention; then all of their eyes are on her.

"I'm going to place each of you into a group," she informed them. "Mike, Santana, and Brittany, could you come up here?" She only had to wait a moment before they were standing next to her. "Okay I'm going to call your name and assign you to work with Mike, Brittany, or Santana." The group broke out into chatter but a quick glare ended that. "Okay Finn you'll be working with Mike." Finn headed over to Mike. "Rachel you'll go to…" To everyone's surprise, she did not finish her sentence because she collapsed with no warning.

Immediately the group swarmed her. Mike was closest. He grabbed her wrist and found a faint pulse.

"Finn, call 911," Mike demanded.

"911, what's your emergency?"

-*-0-*-

The Warblers had only been working on their set for ten minutes when a phone's ring broke into the air. With pink cheeks, Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket. A bewildered and worried look crossed his face when he caught sight of the caller ID.

"Finn, why are you calling?" Kurt asked bewildered. "You're supposed to be in glee practice."

"Kurt, is Blaine with you?" Finn asked nervously.

"Yeah he's sitting right next to me," Kurt told him. "Why?" Blaine gave him a curious look. The other Warblers watched the scene with cautious eyes.

"Can you give him the phone please?" Finn asked anxiously. "It's important."

"Uh, sure," Kurt said. He handed the phone to Blaine, who took it with a perplexed look.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Blaine wondered.

"Dude, it's your godmother," Finn blurted out. "She collapsed during glee practice. They took her to the hospital. I am at the hospital with Mr. Schue but they will not tell us anything because we are not family. I didn't know who else to call." Blaine froze for a moment as a thousand scenarios ran through his head.

"That'd be her cousin Draco," Blaine managed. "I'll call him. It would be better if it came from me. I will be at the hospital soon as I can. Bye Finn." Blaine hit the end button on the phone and handed it back to Kurt. With a narrow, blinding view, Blaine quickly gathered his things together. Blaine stood to leave but before he could, a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. The hand belonged to Hunter Clarington. Blaine stepped away from him and glared.

"Are you stopping me from leaving?" Blaine bit out. Every Warbler winced. All of them knew how much Blaine loved his godmother.

"I am stopping you from causing a car accident," Hunter corrected. Blaine scoffed and attempted to walk around him.

"You just want to appear like you are being a professional," Blaine snapped. "You don't care about Josephine as you've already demonstrated." Hunter jerked back as though he had been slapped.

"That's not true," Hunter, countered. "I wasn't ready for what I had learned. I am ready now and I am not going to lose her." Blaine stared at the man and studied him for a moment.

"Fine you can come," Blaine conceded. "But I am still driving." Hunter sighed and finally allowed Blaine to pass by.

"Warblers is over for the day," Hunter said and then left the room as well.

-*-0-*-

Somehow, despite his earlier statement, Blaine was the one in the passenger seat. With a quick glare at his teacher, Blaine dug his phone out of his pocket. He quickly flipped through his phone contacts and called Draco. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Malfoy," Draco answered. Blaine gave a small smile. Some things never changed.

"Hey Draco, its Blaine," Blaine informed him. "Josephine is in the hospital." Blaine had to hold his phone away from his ear as Draco let out a steady stream of swearing that would make a sailor blush at its vulgarity.

"What happened?" Draco asked once his had calmed down somewhat.

"During Glee practice at McKinley she collapsed," Blaine informed him. "She hadn't been doing anything preceding the collapse that would have caused it. I think it has to do with something else."

"Chances?" Draco wondered.

"High," Blaine admitted. "She found him. He basically rejected her." Hunter's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he listened. "Although now he says it's because he was overwhelmed at the time and is ready now."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked as he packed his things away. He did not notice Hermione standing in the doorway with a curious look on her face.

"He's one of my teachers," Blaine said. "He was there when I received the call from one of the McKinley students. Finn, Kurt's stepbrother, called Kurt so that he could talk to me. He's at the hospital with Mr. Schue but they're not telling them anything because they are not family." Draco hummed in agreement.

"Legally they cannot," Draco commented. "It's illegal to share medical information unless they have been preapproved by the patient. If they did, they could be sued until they are drained dry if they are not careful. You are on her emergency list so they should tell you what is going on when you get there. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get there so please keep me updated."

"I'll let you know the second I hear anything," Blaine promised. They said their goodbyes and then hung up. Draco turned to leave and stopped when he spotted Hermione in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed. Hermione instinctively took a step back and reached for her wand.

"I wanted to see if you had a way of contacting Josephine," Hermione told him wearily. "Is she alright? What happened? Why is she in the hospital? Whom were you talking to anyway? Where is she at?"

"I don't have time for this Granger," Draco snarled with a shake of his head. Hermione huffed.

"Well take me with you then," Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why should I do that Granger?" Draco asked. "Last I heard you believed Josephine to be a backstabbing slut whom you should have never been friends with." Hermione's face flushed in embarrassment at the words and how they showed how quick she had been to turn on her childhood friend.

"I was wrong and misled," Hermione, countered. "I want to apologize to her. I know she may not accept it but I want to at least try. She was my best friend for years before this whole mess."

"Exactly," Draco said. "You were her best friend for years and yet somehow you still believed her ex-boyfriend over her. Did ever consider that he was being petty about her breaking up with him? Did you ever think to get your head out of your ass and listen to your friend?" Hermione winced.

"He's the older brother of my husband," Hermione pointed out. "I didn't want to cause any problems among the family. I had just been married." Draco sighed and pinched his nose as he tiredly ran through his thoughts.

"Fine you can come Granger but don't be surprised if you're thrown out be either her or her godson," Draco told her. Hermione frowned.

"Godson?" Hermione wondered. "I thought Teddy was her only godson." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Grab my arm Granger or I'll just leave you behind," Draco threatened. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and soon they were on their way.

-*-0-*-

The second the car was parked, Blaine was out of it. He ran up to the hospital and went directly to the ER receptionist. Following closely behind him was Hunter. To his surprise, before he could get a word out, Draco arrived with a woman. She seemed familiar but Blaine could not place her.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We're here to see Josephine Potter," Blaine said. "I'm her godson and this is her cousin." The receptionist smiled.

"Of course, we've been waiting for you," she said. "Right this way." Silently the two men observed each other. Draco gave Blaine a slight nod and the two men followed the receptionist through the emergency room doors.


End file.
